Tum Mein Sirf Ek!
by Bibi9
Summary: This is story is about Kevi...Ur n my Kevi...
1. Tum Mein Sirf Ek!

Hi everyone this story is based on **Kevi**...I know what i rote before my new story im srry everyone im new here n i didn't know how to use well...Enjoy plz...

* * *

><p>Starting...<p>

In the bureau...

Daya:Are yaar Abhi tu jaanta hei na ki bahbi ji Freddy ko maar ti hein lekin usse pyar bi to karti hei na...(Smiling n luking at Abhi)

Then Acp come's n announce...

Acp:Suno sab loog aaj ek nayi C.I.D officer hamre team mein ane lagi hei

Abhi:Sir uska naam kiya hei?

Acp:Ay gi to pata chal jay ga teek hei mein chalta huun...

And he went...

Everyong start working...

After 10mins a girl enter the bureau...She saw everyone working...She didn't want to disturb them so she went in quietly...She was going when Kevin came out of the washroom n he saw her...He saw her n was shocked with her beauty...

Kevin:Ji aap koon?(Smiling n luking at her face clearly)

Girl:Mein new C.I.D officer Purvi huun...

Kevin:Welcome to C.I.D team Purvi...(Excitedly)

Purvi:Thx sir...by the way what's ur name sir...(Smiling Cutly)

Kevin:My name is Kevin...

Everyone heared them talking they saw the girl n went her...

Daya:Ji kya aap nay C.I.D officer hein kya?

Purvi:Ji or mera naam Purvi hei sir...

Everyone:Welcome to C.I.D Purvi

Purvi:Thx everyone...(Happily)

All start working...

Then a case was there so Kevi went alone there...

* * *

><p>In the car Kevin was in the driving seat n Purvi was beside him...<p>

Kevin:Purvi tum kaha sei ho?

Purvi:Mein England sei huun...

Kevin:Same as well mein bi England sei huun...(Happily)

Purvi:Really mein to C.I.D join karna cahati ti isliye mein Mumbai aa gey or app...

Kevin:Mein bi...(Excitedly)

Purvi:Hum dono ki attidute kitni same hei na...!

Kevin:Yes ur right...

They reached the place in a house...it was all messy but no one was there...

Kevin:Purvi tum waha deko mein waha dek ta huun...

Purvi:Yes sir...

Kevin was searching when he found nothing...Purvi saw a box up there she wanted to get it but she can't...She saw an ladder she got it n climb up she was scared of the height but she didn't give up...

Kevin came n call her...

Kevin:Purvi kuch mila...

Purvi turned around n felt dizzy she about to fall when Kevin caught her...

Purvie:Sir(faintly)

Kevin:Purvi tum teek to ho na Purvi...Pur...

He was going to carry her when someone bit him from the back of his head...

Kevin:Aah...(faintly)

* * *

><p>1 hour later...<p>

Kevin n Purvi were fain in chair in a factory...

First Kevin woke up n saw Purvi...

Kevin:Purvi...Purvi uto(in an quietly voice)

Purvi woke up n saw him...

Purvi:Kevin sir hum kaha par hein...(quietly)

Kevin:Hum ko gundo nei kidnap kar liya hei...

Purvi:Kiya esei kei sei humei kuch kar na hoga

Kevin:Haan...

He tried to open n he was suceccfull...he also opened Purvi's n ran away...they were running when accidently chair sound...

ZZZzzzz...

The kidnapper heared n saw them running they followed them...

They were running when Purvi saw an house...

Purvi:Kevin sir wo dekiye ek gar hein waha chaliye waha chaltei hei

Kevin:Teek hei chalo...

They ran to the house the kidnapper thought they were gone so they went back to the factory...

* * *

><p>So how was it everyone i hope u like it i want at least 20 review's then i'll post next chapter...<p>

Take Care n bye!:-P...


	2. Tum Mein Sirf Ek!(2)

Hi everyone i'm here again :-P hahaha... plz enjoy...

* * *

><p>In the house Kevi were there for hiding from the kidnapper's...<p>

Kevin:Oh no kidnapper's to baag gai lekin hum gum gai...(A little worried for Purvi)

Purvi:Haan mujhe bi raasta nahi pata ek min mein Abhi sir ko phone kar ti huun...

And she call but there was no network...

Purvi:Yaaha pei to koi network he nahi hei app try kijiyei sir...

Kevin:Teek hei...Oh no mein to aap na phone bureau mein buul gaya...

Purvi:Koi baat nahi sir hum yaha par soja tei hein...magar ya ha pei to sirf ek he bed hei...

Kevin:Ab mujhe to koi problem nahi hei...(happy in his heart)

Purvi:Mujh bi nahi hei...

Kevin:Teek hei hum saat so jaigei hein...

Purvi saw some noodles she went to cook them...After 10mins the noodles were ready...!:-P

Purvi:Yei liji yei sir aap ki noodles or yei meri noodles...

Kevin:Thank's Purvi...(Excitedly)

Kevin:Yumm...it's delicious Purvi...

Purvi:Thank's sir...but this is my first time to cook(Noodle's)

Kevin:Really but there so yummy...

Purvi:Really really thank's alot sir...

They finish eating their noodle's n went to bed...

In the midnight Kevin was sleeping when he notice Purvi was feeling cold cause the window was open...He went to close the window n got his jacket n put on Purvi n he went to bed...

* * *

><p>In the morning...<p>

Purvi woke up first...

Purvi Pov:Kevin sir kitnei nice or kind hei mujhe raat ko apni jacket deke hud hi asei soo gai(Happily)

Purvi went to make tea for her n Kevin...

Suddenly Kevin woke up n start coughing..Purvi heared an ran to him...

Purvi:Kevin sir aap teek to hei na yei liji yei water pi jiye...(tensedly)

He drank...

Purvi:Mein aap kei liye tea lati huun

Kevin:Nahi mein teek huun(Holding Purvi's hand to stop her)

Purvi:Nahi sir aap teek nahi hei agar aap esei karein gei to mein...

Kevin:To mein kiya Purvi?

Purvi:To mein bi aap sei baat nahi karunghi...

Kevin:Teek hei mat karo...

Purvi:Kevin sir plz...(saying like a baby)

Kevin:(Laughing)Hahahaha:-D acha teek hei...

Purvi went n brought tea for Kevin...

* * *

><p>So how was it everyone i hope u like it i want at least 20 review's then i'll post next chapter...<p>

Take Care n bye!:-P...


	3. Tum Mein Sirf Ek!(3)

Hi everyone i'm here again i hope u enjoy my (2) chap :-P hahaha... plz enjoy...

* * *

><p>Continue...<p>

In the bureau...

Acp:Tum sab jau undono ko duunt nei...

All:Yes sir...

* * *

><p>Forest...<p>

They reach the place n saw a factory...they went inside n saw kidnapper's...they fight with them...Ishita n Sachin took them...

Daya:Hum sab undono ko duun(find)tei hei...chalo...

And they all went to find them...

* * *

><p>In the house...<p>

Kevin was trying to call in them but fail...n Purvi was in the kitchen readying lunch...

Kevin:Purvi...Idar au zara...

Purvi:Yes sir mei ai...Purvi yes sir boliyei sir...

Kevin:Mujhe tum sei kuch kei na hei Purvi...(nervously)

Purvi:Boliyei na sir...

Kevin:Purvi...I...I...Love...You...

Purvi:Really sir I Love You 2 sir mein aap kei isi 3 magic word's ka intizaar karahi ti...(Excitedly)

Kevin:Or mein aaj tumhare paas agaya huun...(crily)

Purvi:I Love You so much Kevin mein tumharei bina nahi rei sakti huun...(Crily)

Kevin:Mei bi nahi resakta tumharei bina...(Happily)

Kevin was moving closer to her when she touch the wall...

He move closer n closer to her...Her heart beat was running faster n faster...

He stop n kiss or her cheek's...

Kevin laughing:Hahaha Purvi tum kitni funny lagti ho jab tum nervous hoti ho...

Purvi:Mein kab hoi...

Kevin:Tum hari ako(eye's)sei pata chalta hei Purvi...

Purvi:Acha mein bi to deku ki tum sach kerahe ho ya juut kei tum mujhse pyar kartei ho...!

They looked at each other's eye's clearly...

Eye luk for 2min n broken by an cough voice...

Kevin n Purvi togethe:Aap sab yaha acha hua kei agei...

Everyone was shocked with their eye luk...

Abhi:Yaha pei kya hora ta...

Purvi:Ku kuch nahi aap sab agei to acha hei kana tyaar hei hum kakei chaltei hei chaliye...

Everyone went to have their lunch on the floor...

Daya:Weisei yei noodle's bari achi hei...(Smiling)

Everyone:Thank's for ur noodle's Purvi...(Happily)

Purvi:Ur welx everyone...!(Happily 2)

They ate n purvi went to wash the dishes with Tarika...Shreya...n Ishita...

After they wash n were going when Purvi was about to fall when Kevin saw her...

Kevin:Purviiiiii...he went near her Purvi tum teek toho na Pur...Purvi...(worriedly)

Abhi:Chalo isko jalti sei hospital lei jatei hein...

Everyone went...

* * *

><p>In the hospital...<p>

Everyone was outside the room...With worried luk...But Kevin was crying...

Kevin:Sab meri galti hei...(Cryingly)

Abhi:Tum hari galti kiu...

Kevin:Agar mein Purvi ko upar wo box na leinei kiliyei bolta to wo aaj idar nahi hoti...

Daya:Is mein tumhari koi galti nahi hei Kevin...

Acp:Haan Kevin wo to Purvi box lerahi ti na or wo dizzy feel karahi ti isliyei uski yei halat hei tum ro(cry) mat wo bil kul teek hojai ki Kevin relax...(worriedly)

The doc came n Kevin went to him...

Kevin:Doc Purvi kesi hei wo teek to hojay gi na doc...

Doc:Sir aap relax kari yei wo bilkul teek hei bas usei araam ki zaroorat hei or usko 1/2 din ki holiday leni hogi teek hei ab aap usko gar lei ka jaasak tei hei...

Acp:Thank You doc...

Doc:Yei to mera farz hei acha mein chalta huun...

They move Purvi to her house n Acp say to Kevin to take care of her...

* * *

><p>Purvi's Residence...<p>

Kevin:Purvi ab tum kesa feel karahi ho?...

Purvi:Mein teek huun Kevin...

Kevin:Ok tum araam karo mein tumharei liyei tea bana ta hu teek hei...

And he went down to make tea...

After 5mins the tea was ready n he brought to Purvi n gave her...

Purvi:Thank's Kevin...(Happily)

Kevin:Thank's kisliyei ab hamri shaadi jo honi wali hei bohot jal...(Happily)

Purvi:Kevin...Tum bohot funny ho..(Happily)

Kevin:Acha chalo hum sotei hei...

Purvi:Sotei hein matlab...?

Kevin:Ab tumei koi problem hei mere saat sonei ki...

Purvi:Obvoiusly no Kevin...

N they slept with some talking's...

* * *

><p>In the morning...<p>

Kevin woke up n been fresh...

Purvi also woke up n went to be fresh...

Kevin:Purvi tum araam karo tum kahi nahi jaa rahi ho...

Purvi:Agar tum nei mujhe nahi jaanei diya na to mein baag jaungi...

Kevin:Meinei bola na...(angry tone)

Purvi:Nahi mei jaungi...(angry tone)

Kevin:Purvi yei mera akri fesla hei ki tum nahi jaa rahi ho or that's final...

Purvi:Teek hei mei tumhei shoor dungi...

Kevin:Teek hei shordo lekin tum nahi jaara hi ho...(angry tone)...N he went...

* * *

><p>So how was it everyone i hope u like it i want at least 5 review's then i'll post next chapter...<p>

Take Care n bye!:-P...


	4. Tum Mein Sirf Ek!(4)

Hi everyone i'm here again i hope u like my (3)chapter :-P hahaha... plz enjoy...

* * *

><p>Continue...<p>

* * *

><p>Purvi Pov:Muhje nahi pata ta ki Kevin is hat tak ja sakta hei...(cryingly)<p>

* * *

><p>In the bureau...<p>

Kevin enter's...

Kevin:Hi everyone...

Abhi:Hi Kevin ab Purvi kesi hei...

Kevin:Pur...Purvi...wo teek hei(tuning don his head n saying)

Daya:Wo raat ko to teek ti na...?

Shreya:Kiu na hum sab aaj Purvi sei milnei chale...!

Everyone:Haan teek hei...

After work...

* * *

><p>In Purvi's Residence...<p>

They all entered in Purvi's house...

They all saw everything was messy...All was shocked...More then them Kevin was shocked...!

Kevin Pov:Lagta hei Purvi sach mein mujhe shoor(left) diya...(Worried n Shockly)

Abhi:Kevin yei sab kiya hei...?(Shockly)

Kevin:Sir Lagta hei Purvi sei kei rahi ti wo sach mein mujhe or aap sab ko shoor(left)gahi...!(Cryingly)

Abhi:Kevin tum kiya keina chatei ho mein kuch samja nahi...?

And Kevin told everything about this morning...?

Daya:Itni bari baat tum nei hum sei shupai...!(Worriedly)

Shreya:Haan Kevin sir agar aap humein pehele beta tei to acha hota!(Worried)

Freddy:Ab hum kiya karen

Abhi:Ab kiya karein...Jaa kei Purvi ko duunt tei hei na(Worried)

And everyone went to find her with worriedly...

They all ask people's but they known ntg...

Daya:Purvi to humein mil hi nahi rahi...Ab hum kiya karein...

Abhi:Shayad Purvi us paas walei Mandir mein gai hogi...

They all went n found Purvi...they saw her crying...!

Abhi:Kevin tum Purvi kei paas jau...

Kevin:Yes sir...

Kevin went near her n put his hand on her shoulder...

Kevin:Purvi im sorry...

Purvi slap him n said...

Purvi:Tum kiu yaha pei ay or to or wobi saari team ko lekar...kiya shay hei tumein haan...tum nei to mujhe shoor(left)diya hei na to kiu kiya chai hei ab...

Kevin:Purvi mein tumhara boyfrend huun or tumein much par wish vaas nahi...

Purvi:Boyfrend...wow...tum nei kabsei mujhe appni girlfrend bana diya hei...?Mere paas apna boyfrend hei...!

Everyone was shocked...

Kevin:Kiya tumhara boyfrend...(Shockly)

Purvi:Haan or wo aaj hi mera boyfrend bana hei kiu tum hei usko dek na hei kiya..?(angry tone)

Kevin:Haan dekna hei mujhe usei...!

Purvi:Teek hei...Rahul...!

And Rahul come's...

Rahul:Kiya hua baby...?

Kevin:Teri himmat kesei hui meri Purvi ko baby bulatei huei?...(angry tone)

Purvi:Kiya bola tum nei tumhari Purvi...Wow haha tumhari kabsei bani mein...

Rahul:Or haan kabi aynda meri baby ko apni bolaya to...

Purvi:Chalo Rahul...

N they went...

Kevin was crying badly standing there...everyone went near him...

Abhi:Kevin dont cry Purvi tumharei paas hud ay gi ek din...

Kevin:Nahi sir ab meinei fesla karliya hei kei mein Purvi ko shoor(left) deta huun...

Everyone was shocked...

N kevin went...

* * *

><p>So how was it everyone i hope u like it i want at least 5 review's then i'll post next chapter...<p>

Take Care n bye!:-P...


	5. Tum Mein Sirf Ek!(5)

Hi everyone i'm here again i hope u like my (3)chapter :-P hahaha... plz enjoy...

* * *

><p>Continue...<p>

* * *

><p>In the bureau...<p>

Abhi:Pata nahi Kevin pei kiya beet rahi hogi...

Daya:Haan Abhi...tum bilkul sei kei rahei ho...

Shreya:Purvi yei sab nahi karna chayei ta...

Freddy:Sir ab hum kiya kareingei...?

Abhi:Jo bi karei ga wo sirf Kevin kareiga...

Kevin's Residence...

* * *

><p>Kevin was in his room crying...<p>

Kevin Pov:Shayad meri zindagi ti hi esi or to or kisi or ki zindagi barbaat karni pari...Kaash esa nahi hota...Hei bagwaan madat karna...plz...

* * *

><p>Purvi's Residence...<p>

Purvi:Thank's alot Rahul agar tum nahi hotei to pata nahi kiya hota aaj...

Rahul:Ur welx...bar tum yei sab kiu kar rahi ho...?

Purvi:Kiu kei mein Kevin ko yei bitana chaati huun gi agar usnei meri jaga kisi hoor ko kiya to wo bohot galat hoga...!

Rahul:Bar Purvi wo yei sab jaan buuch kar to nahi kiya hei na...

Purvi:Mujhe pata hei lekin mei nei kaha na ki ek hoor baat hei jo mei kisi sei bi nahi share karsakti...naki app nei bff(Best Frend 4ever) or naki app nei gareeb admi ko...

Rahul Pov:Purvi mei tumsei secret baat to kei kar hi karwaounga kiu ki jo tum nahi beita rahi ho wo to mujhe hi sirf pata hei...Or wo baat to mei bi kisi ko nahi bitau ka sweetheart...!

Purvi:Rahul...Rahul...Rahul r u there...?

Rahul:Haan mein idar hi huun...Purvi mera ab janeika time ho gaya hei mein chalta huun...

Purvi:Arei Rahul bar beito mein abi dinner bana hi jaa rahi ti tum ka kei hi jau teek hei na...

Rahul:Lekin...

He was saying when cut by Purvi...

Purvi:Lekin...Wekin kuch nahi Rahul...Mei nei kaha na...

Rahul:Teek hei Purvi ab meri bff itni hi zid kar rahi hei to teek hei...(2 Happy)

Purvi went 2 make dinner...

Purvi:Yei lo dinner pak gaya...

Rahul:Wow Purvi tum meri bff isliyei tum mei pata hei ki meri favourite Gopi hei...

Purvi:Isliyei tumei nahi janei dera hi ti...

Rahul:Smart haan...Hahahaha...Thank's Purvi...

Purvi:Ur welx...

They finish their dinner...

Rahul:Acha Purvi mein ab chalta huun bohot raat ho gay hei...

Purvi:Ek minute Rahul tumhari to gari nahi hei or raat ko to taxi ya riksha bi nahi hoti to pir tum kesei jau gei...

Rahul:Mein chal kei chala jaunga...

Purvi:Lekin bahar to bohot tes baarash hei...esei karo tum aj raat yahi pei rukjau...

Rahul:Arei nahi Purvi mein 5 min baat chala junga...

Purvi:Nahi Rahul mein abi sonei jaa rahi huun...mere soneika time hogaya hei...

Rahul:Lekin Purvi...

Purvi:Tum nei hud kaha ta bff ki baat mani chayhei...

Rahul:Are...teek hei...(Excitedly in his heart)

Purvi brought Rahul 2 her room...

Purvi:Yei lo tum yaha pei sojau...

Rahul:Lekin pir tum kaha pei so gi...?

Purvi:Mein sofei pei sojaungi...

Rahul:Nahi Purvi tum yaha pei so...

Purvi:To pir tum kaha so gei...

Rahul:Mein to wohi kei raha ta ki hum saat so jatei hein kiu kei mujhe koi problem nahi hei...

Purvi:Are u sure Rahul...?

Rahul:Yuppp ab chalei...

Purvi:Teek hei chalo...

* * *

><p>So how was it everyone i hope u like it i want at least 5 review's then i'll post next chapter...<p>

Take Care n bye!:-P...


	6. Tum Mein Sirf Ek!(6)

Hi everyone i'm here again i hope u like my (4)chapter n thx for reviewing...I Love C.I.D...UR SO SWEET :-P hahaha... plz enjoy...

* * *

><p>Continue...<p>

* * *

><p>Purvi's Resdience...<p>

* * *

><p>Purvi n Rahul goes 2 sleep...<p>

* * *

><p>At midnight...<p>

* * *

><p>Purvi was sleeping but not Rahul...he was staring at Purvi...<p>

Rahul Pov:Sweetheart im 2 srry mujhe yei sa tumharei saat karna para...mein or karbi kiya sakda ta mein or tumein vobi kisi hoor kei saat mei yei sab nahi bartaash karsakta isliyei mujhe yei sab karna para...Or haan tumein mein bohot jal propose karunga...Or mein us Kevin kei bashei ko nahi shorunga jo usnei tumharei saat kya...Just Wait N Watch...!

N he went 2 sleep...!

* * *

><p>Next Morning...<p>

* * *

><p>Purvi woke up n was going 2 be fresh when Rahul hold her hand...he was dreaming(acting dreaming)<p>

Rahul dreamingly:Jaanu kaha jaa rahi ho merei paas to zara au na...he pulled her n she fell on him...

Purvi:Rahul tum yei kiya kar rahei ho...?

Rahul:Mein tumsei bohot pyaar karta huun jaan plz mujhe shoor kei mat jau plz...

He was about 2 kiss on her cheek's when Purvi stood up from the bed n she shout at Rahul...n he woke up...

Purvi:Rahuuuuuulll...

Rahul:Haan haan kiya hua Purvi tum shila kiu rahi ho...?

Purvi:Tum kabei sooch rahei tei to mujhe kiu pulled kiya...?

Rahul:Wht tum keina kiya shati ho...?Actingly)

N Purvi told her everything wht happen just now...

Rahul:Kiyaaaaaa(Actingly but happy in his heart)

Purvi:Haan Rahul...

Rahul:Ss...srry Purvi forgive me plzzz...

Purvi:Teek hei bar plz ainda esa mat karna...

N she went 2 be fresh...

Rahul Pov:Im srry Purvi bar kiya karuun mein to yei sab sirf...but he stop...

After they been fresh they ate their breakfast...Rahul went back 2 his house n Purvi went 2 bureau...!

* * *

><p>In the bureau...<p>

* * *

><p>Purvi enter the bureau...<p>

Purvi:Gdmoring everyone...!

All:Gud moring Purvi...!Accept Kevin everyone said gudmoring 2 her...!

Purvi didnt saw Kevin n straight went 2 her desk n start 2 do her work but there was no case yet...!

Shreya:Koi case nahi hei abi tak to rest kar lo jitna...She said all this n straight went from there

* * *

><p>So how was it everyone i hope u like it i want at least 5 review's then i'll post next chapter...<p>

Take Care n bye!:-P...


	7. Tum Mein Sirf Ek!(7)

Hi everyone this is me here again...!I Hope u luv chap (6)..!

* * *

><p>Continue...<p>

* * *

><p>Purvi knew tht Shreya was sad n angry on her...so Purvi didn't sai anything...<p>

Than there was an case...they finished a short case n went for lunch in canteen...

* * *

><p>In Canteen...<p>

All the team were sitting 2 gather...Purvi came n saw every 1 were happy so she didn't wanted 2 disturb them or make them feel sad with their happiness lyf...so she went away from there 2 other canteen...

Shreya:Kevin sir pata nahi ab kiya kar rahei hongei...

Pankaj:Obvoisly ro rahei hongei or kiya...

Abhi:Pankaj yei mazaak nahi hei bi serious...

Pankaj:Srry sir...

They ate their lunch n went back 2 the bureau...

* * *

><p>In The Bureau...<p>

* * *

><p>Every 1 were working when Ishita notice something...<p>

Ishita:Sir Purviii...

She was saying when cut by Sachin...

Sachin:Please Ishita tum to Purvi ka saat mat do...

Ishita:Nahi Sachin mein Purvi ka saat nahi de rahi huun...balki mei to yei kei rahi ti ki Purvi hei kaha...jab sei wo canteen sei nikli ow vapas bi nahi ay...

Shreya:Haan sir mein bi yehi soch rahi ti...

Abhi:Ek min mei Purvi ko phone laga ta huun...

He call Purvi but no answer...

Abhi:Purvi ka phone nahi lagra ha hei...

Ishita:Sir kahi Purvi ko kuch hoto nahi gaya...?(Tensly)

Shreya:Haan sir Purvi bi kuch tens si lagrahi ti...

Daya:Abhi tum Kevin ko phone karo shayad Purvi Kevin kevin kei paas gayi hogi...

Abhi:Haan teek hei Daya...

He call Kevin but still no answer...

Abhi:Kevin ka phone nahi lagra ha hei...Ab kiya karei...?

Sachin:Sir hum sab uus duusrei canteen pei jatei hei Purvi waha pei hi to gei ti...!

Freddy:Haan sir...

Abhi:Teek hei sab chalo...

They all went 2 find Purvi but they can't see her...

Daya:Purvi to yaha pei nahi hei...!

Abhi:Ek min hum uus waiter sei puuch tei hei...!

They went 2 the waiter...

Abhi:Ab excuse me aap nei kahi is larki ko deka hei...?

He show's the photo of Purvi...

Waiter:Haan sir aap sab C.I.D walei hei na...?

Daya:Ab...haan hum C.I.D walei hei...!

Waiter:Sir yei larki ay ti or usnei bola ki koi C.I.D walei ay gei unko yei chiti dei tei na...!or wo waha sei chali gahi...!

Abhi:Koon si chiti...?

Waiter:Yei wali sir...

He gave tht letter 2 Abhi...

Abhi open the letter n read...

**Dear C.I.D Sir...**

**Mein yei kena chati huun ki mei aaj aap sab sei bohot duur chali jaungi...or mei yei bi kei na chati huun ki mei to chali jaungi magar mere saat saat Kevin bi jai ka...Lekin mei esa nahi chati...sir please aap sab loog Kevin ko bacha liji yei mei yei sab bar daash nahi karsakti...Sir Kevin ki jaan katrei mei hei or meri bi lekin sir aap meri fikar mat kariyei Kevin sir ko bachaliji yei sir please...mei aap kei agei haad joor kei keti huun please sir mere Kevin ko bacha lijiyei...mei maan ti huun ki menei galti ki hei par sir please bacha lijiyei Kevin ko...Please sir..Please...Alvida all of u...!**

** Best Wishes,**

** Purvi**

Abhi read this letter n was shocked...every body ask him but no reply...

Daya:Abhi kuch bool kiu nahi rahei ho chup kiu ho kiya hua hei...?Lau mujhe dekau...

N Abhi gave him Daya read the letter n let all of them see...every 1 were shock...

Every 1 ask the waiter tht where Purvi went but the waiter didn't know where she went but the waiter said tht there was an another letter for them Abhi took n read the second letter...

**Dear C.I.D Sir...**

**Mein to beitana hi buul gahi ki jaga baal koot factory kei paas hei aap sab please waha jaa kei Kevin ko bacha liji yei sir please...**

** Best Wishes,**

** Purvi**

Every 1 read this letter 2 n follow 2 the place...ater a while they reach the place...

Shreya:Sir waha pei ek factory hei waha pei hongei wo dono...

they went inside quietly...but didn't went infront of Purvi n Kevin coz there were some Kidnapper's n...

Purvi:Aap sab ko kiya chai hei hum nei aap ka kiya beigara hei please humei shoor do please...

Kid(Kidnapper) 1:Ei larki shup kar warna is terei hero ko maar duunga...

Kevin:Eii(angrily)...Teri himmat kei sei hui meri Purvi sei istara baat kartei huei...haan...

Kid 2:Lagta hei ki isei apni madam ka koi kiyaal nahi hei isliyei yei chata hei ki yei madam mar jai...

Kevin:Eii(angrily)...mei Purvi sei bohot pyaar karta huun or mei Purvi ko kuch nahi honei duunga...

Purvi listen this n luked at him cryingly...n he luked back...

Background song...

**Tuj jei hi deka hei...!(made by myself)**

** Tujhei hi deka hei...**

** Tu meri zindagi... **

** Tu hi sirf meri... **

** Tera hi sirf mei huun...**

**The song continued n finally finished...**

Purvi:Tum logo ka boss koon hei or tumhara boss chat kiya hei...?

A person came but no 1 can see him but they can see a shadow of him...

Person:Mei yaha huun...or mei bata ta huun ki mei kiya chata huun...

Kevin:Koon ho tum or kiya chatei ho jalti beitau...

Person:Hahahahaha...isi baat ki kushi hui ki tumei apni Purvi bohot jalti kooni hei right...?

Purvi:Tum hara matlab kiya hei...mei Kevin ko shoor kei nahi jaungi kahi bi nahi...

Person:Ohh really...Hahahaha...!

Purvi:Tum ho koon baar au...

The person came out n every 1 were shocked especially Purvi...!

Purvi:Rahul tum...!(shockly)

Kevin:Rahul...

C.I.D(SLOWLY):Rahul...!

Rahul:Haan mei sweetheart...!

Kevin:Ei Purvi ko sweetheart mat boolna...(angry tone)

Rahul:Asha to kiya babe's bolau...to teek hei...!

Purvi:Lekin tum shatei kiya ho Rahul...?

Rahul:Mei...mei...mei to...tumei chata huun babe's...

Purvi:Kiya mujhe...bar kiu...

Rahul:Simple babe's mei tumsei pyaar karta huun...**I Love You!**...

Every 1 were shocked...!

Kevin:Kiya...(2 shockly)

Rahul:Haan...

Purvi:Bar Rahul tum to jaantei hona ki mei tum sei nahi balkei Kevin sei pyaar karti huun...!

Rahul(angrily):Haan mei jaan ta huun bar mei tumsei college sei pyaar karta ta...or karuunga...

Purvi:Bar tumnei tora mujhe kabi propose kiya or tumei pata hi kei hum sirf or sirf bff...

Rahul:Haan Purvi mei jaanta huun ki hum sirf or sirf bff...tei...bar tab tak mei tumsei pyaar kar nei laga bar jab mujhe kabar lagi ki tum college sei chali gayi ho or yaha Mumbei agei ho to mei bi aa gaya...

Purvi:Haan kiu kei mujhe job karna ta...!

Rahul:Haan mujhe pata hei kei tumhe job chayei ta lekin tumnei mujhe bata na important nahi samja right...?!

Purvi:Esa nahi hei Rahul mujhe pata laga ki tum usdin beimaar tei isliyei meinei socha ki tum araam karo gar pei or tumhei frend's tumei beita dengei...Tht's it Rahul...!

Rahul:Bar fir bi Purvi tumei pata hei ki mera dil tuut gaya ta magar mei nei controll kar kei Mumbai agaya tumharei paas...!Or mujhe jab pata laga ki tum is Kevin sei pyaar karti ho to meinei fesla karliya ta ki mei batla zaroor luunga or tumhei saat hameisha hameisha kiliyei lei jaunga Mumbai sie...!

Purvi:Magar mei uskei baat hospital mei ti jab Kevin nei mujhe propose kiya ta...!

Rahul:Haan Purvi ur right!Sahi socha tumnei tum hospital mei ti uswakt or mei bi ta waha pei...wo bi doctor ban kei lekin duusra jo andar tumei teeka diya ta...

Purvi:Wo tum tei...(shockly)

Rahul:Haan mei ta wo...

**Flashback...**

**Rahul went inside Purvi's room where Purvi was an he gave her a injection which make's her a little more sick to rest at her house...coz he wanted both Kevin n Purvi 2 break up...**

**Flashback End's...**

Purvi:Kiya tumei muhj sei itna pyaar kiu hei please humei shoor do please...

Rahul:Arei tum gab rau mat tumei kuch nahi hoga lekin is Kevin ko zarrur hoga...

He went near Kevin n put the gun on his head...

So how was it everyone..Wht do u think wht will happen next will Kevin die if u wanna know more keep reading C.I.D FF(Fanfiction)Of (Tum Mein Sirf ek!)...Thank You all take care n by...:-P...


	8. Tum Mein Sirf Ek!(8)

Hi everyone i'm here again i hope u enjoy my (7) chap :-P hahaha... plz enjoy...

* * *

><p>Continue...<p>

* * *

><p>Purvi:Please Rahul Kevin ko mat maro please Rahul please...mei Kevin kei beena nahi reisakti...(Cryingly)<p>

Rahul:Kiya arei to kiya hua mei tumei sikaduunga Kevin kei bager reina or apnei saat reina bi sikasakta huun...

Purvi:Please Rahul please...

Rahul:Lagta hei ki tum esei nahi manu gi isei acha hei ki tumei pehelei maar duun...

He went near Purvi and put his gun on her head...

Kevin:Rahul Purvi ko mat maarna warna bohot buraa goga...

Rahul:Arei wesei mujhe tum dono ki kahani nahi samaj ati hei...!

Kevin:Yei sab mazaak nahi hei...

Rahul:Arei pehelei tum apni is heroin ko mar tei huei deko...

Purvi:Bar Rahul tum mujh sei pyaar kartei hona...

Rahul:Haan mei karta huun...Lekin tum nahi karti...to isei acha hei ki tumei or isei dono ko maar duun...

Kevin:Nahi kuch mat karna Purvi ko...

Rahul:Kevin tum agei to shup he ro...

Purvi:Nahi...Nahi...Kevin tum mujhei shoro or apni socho tum yaha sei baag niki koshis karo please Kevin...Mei tumei martei huei nahi deeksakti huun please Kevin please...

Kevin:Nahi Purvi kabi nahi mei apna pehelei pyaar kochuka huun ab phir sei nahi...

Purvi:Kevin tum samajtei kiu nahi ho please Kevin please...

Kevin:Nahi Purvi ab mei ek hoor word tumaheri mosei nahi sunna chata tum chup raho or ab mei Rahul ko deekta huun...

Kevin tried to open his string but failed...He again tried but failed again...He tried again but wht was tht he was successfull...

Kevin stood up and start fighting with Rahul...The other Kid(Kidnapper's) came behind Kevin and were gonna bit him when C.I.D Team start fighting with them...

C.I.D Team was successful but Kevin was not yet...

Kevin fought and fought and he was successful too...Sachin and Ishita took them...

Shreya went to open Purvi's string...

Purvi stood up and luked at Kevin...He luked back...

Kevin:Purviiii...**I Love You!**...(Loudly)

He sigh tht Purvi go to hug her...

Purvi criedly ran to Kevin and hug him...he hug her back...

Purvi:Kevin...**I Love You Too!**...(Cryingly)

They moved from their hug...

Purvi:Kevin im sorry mei yei sab jaan buuch kar nahi kiya im so sorry Kevin please forgive me Kevin Please...

Kevin:Pur...Purvi...Relax mujhe sab kuch pata hei ki yei sab Rahul nei kiya hei please tum ro mat please merei liyei please Purvi...

Purvi stopped crying as he said...

Abhi:Agar tumhara romance hogaya ho to ab chalei wapas bureau...

All:Haan...

And they all went back...

* * *

><p>In the bureau...<p>

Daya:Arei Kevin kiya tumei Purvi ko phir sei kona hei kiya...?

Shreya:Haan Purvi tujhe bi phir sei Kevin ko kona hei kiya...

Kevi:Aap ka kiya matlab...?

Ishita:Arei Purvi jo meinei or Sachin karliya wo tum dono nahi karna chatei ho kiya...?

Purvi:Aap dono nei karliya...?Mei kuch samji nahi...?

Kevin:Bar mei samaj gaya...?

Purvi:Kiya samaj gei Kevin...?

Kevin sit on Purvi's knee's and said...

Kevin:Purvi...**Will You Marry Me!?**...

Purvi:(Shockly)...Kiya tum sach mei mujh sei shaadi karna chatei ho...

Kevin:Haan Purvi..Bolo **Will You Marry Me!?**...

Purvi:**Yes I Will Marry You!**...

Everyone were so happy...

Kevi hug each other...

Abhi:Arei Kevin tum to barei smart ho gei ho...!

Purvi:Akir Boyfriend kis ka hei...

Kevin:Wht?!Boyfriend...

Purvi:Haan Kevin hoor kiya...

Kevin:Purvi tum buul rahi hogi hamari shaadi honei wali hei or shaadi ham kal kareingei...

Purvi:Sach wo bi kal...yay...(excitedly and jumpingly)

They all went back to there home...

* * *

><p>So how was it everyone soon their gonna married if u wanna read their marrige chap so please keep reading ff(Fanfiction)...of...(Tum Mein Sirf Ek!)..TC(Take Care) N Bye :-P...<p> 


	9. Tum Mein Sirf Ek!(9)

Hi everyone this is me here again...!

* * *

><p>Continue...<p>

* * *

><p>Next day...Kevi's Wedding day...!<p>

* * *

><p>Purvi was getting ready in the other room n Kevin was in other room...<p>

Purvi was luking stunning on her White Grown with Light/Dark Blue color Roses on it n her all acceccories were the same color n style...They were having British wedding...

Tarika:Purvi tum bohot pyaari lagra ho...

Shreya:Nazar na lagei...

Kajal:Kevin tumei deek tei hi tum hara pehelei sei diwaana hojayga...

Purvi:Kiu abi nahi hei kiya...?

Kajal:Nahi mera wo matlab nahi ta...shaadi kei baat wo to kisi or larki pei aank uta kar bi nahi dekei ga...!

Ishita:In larko par to koi bi wish waas nahi...!

Purvi:Tum hara matlab kiya hei Ishita...

Ishita:Mera matlab kisi larki sei agar takra ya na or wo larki usei starring sei dekei na to wo larkei bi peechei uskei parjatei hei...

Purvi:Yei sab tumei kei sei pata Ishita...?

Ishita:Arei kiya batau tum logo ko...?

Shreya:Esa kiya hua...

Ishita:Wo ek din...

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback...<strong>

**Sachita went to mall for shopping...suddenly Sachin crash with a lady...**

**Sachin:Sorry maam...**

**Lady:Ab...it's ok**

**She was saying with stylish...tht the girl was starring on him...**

**Sachin:Ab Maam...mei chalta huun srry bye...**

**Lady:Aap ka naam kiya hei...**

**Sachin:Ji mera naam Sachin hei...**

**Lady:Kiya aap ki koi biwi hei Sachin ji...?**

**Sachin:Ab...he was saying when cut by Ishita...**

**Ishita went near Sachin n hold his hand...**

**Ishita:Ji haan aap nei galat larkei ko chuuna hei...**

**Lady:Wht esei hi mera time waste kiya...**

**Ishita:Ab jaana hei ya kuch lei kar jaana hei...?**

**And the girl ran away...**

**Flashback End...**

* * *

><p>Purvi:Acha yei baat hei...<p>

Ishita:Haan...

All:Hahahaha...

On the other side of Kevin...He was wearing a Light Blue

Dush(Dushyant):Kevin larkiya tujhe deek tei he bihoosh hoo jain gi...

Kevin:Haha...

Sachin:Haan haan haslo jitna hasna hei...

Kevin:Kiu Ishita maar ti hei kiya...

Kevin&Dyshyant:Hahahaha...

Sachin:Arei nahi yaar wo baat nahi hei...?

Daya:To kiya baat hei...?Jo ib baat hei wo sab to shayad Abhi ko bi pata hei...!

Abhi:Kiya yaar jo bi Sachin ke raha hei na...wo sab mujhe samaj mei ara hi hei...!

Daya:Arei teri biwi hei na hamari to nahi hei na kiu Dushyant...?

Dush:Right!

Abhi:Arei kiya Daya teri bi bohot jald anei wali hei...!

Daya(trying to change the topic):Arei Kevin deer ho rahi hei...!

Dush:Arei haan jaldi kar...!

The boy's brought Kevin downstair's...Kevin was waiting for Purvi...(ofc he can't wait)...After a while Acp sir brought Purvi with him on the red carpet...our Kevin bro was going to be faint but he is strong he can controll his self right...?Because she was looking stunning...Kevin was starring on her but Sachin saw tht...

Sachin:Ahhaam...kiya hum shuruu karei...?

Thn they started...

The british Pandit:Would u like to marry her?

Kevin:Yes,I do!

The british Pandit:Would u like to marry him?

Purvi:Yes,I do!

Then Kevin kiss Purvi on her cheek's...evryone clapped their hand's loudly...!

Pandit:Congraulation's both of u...!

Kevi:Thank You!

Evryone congrat's Kevi n went back home...!

* * *

><p>So how was it everyone haha nyc right i want at least 100 review's don't say tht im rude but all the time i have 0 reveiw's!is tht a story so plz...<p>

Bye&TC!:-P...


	10. Tum Mein Sirk Ek!(10)

Hi everyone this is me here again...!Thx for liking my story Aneefah my bff!

* * *

><p>Continue...<p>

* * *

><p>After <strong>KeVi<strong> marriage...

The next day!

Purvi woke up n saw her on Kevin's arm...thn she remembered wht happened last night...!

**Flashback...**

**Purvi was in Kevi room...Kevin came n saw her...**

**Kevin:Purvi kiya hua...tum udar kiu kari ho...?**

**Kevin went near her n saw her crying...!**

**Kevin:Purvi...tum ro rahi ho...!**

**Purvi:Nahi kuch nahi hua Kevin...**

**Kevin:Sweety mujhe sei shupau gi...?**

**Purvi started crying n hug him tightly as possible she can...**

**Kevin:Purvi kiya hua mujhe bitau na...?**

**Purvi:Kevin hum nei shaadi to Karli magar meinei apnei parent's ko apni shaadi mei nahi deeka mujhe unki bohoot yaad araahi hei...!(Crying)**

**Kevin:Purvi mujhe pata hei mujhe bi apni parent's ki bohoot yaad ari hei...magar tum ro mat mei tum harei saat huu...**

**Purvi:Mujhe hei pata hei ab hum dono ka is dunya mei koi nahi hei...!**

**Kevin:Haan lekin ek chees hei jo hum dono kei saat ek hei...!**

**Purvi:Wo kiya hei...?**

**Kevin:Hamaara pyaar...!**

**Purvi:Hahaha(crying)**

**Kevi:Hahaha**

**Purvi:Ab sonei chalei...?**

**Kevin:Haan ofc!**

**Thn they went to their bed n Purvi slept on Kevin's arm...!**

**Flashback End...**

Purvi woke up n been fresh...after a while Kevin woke up n also went to be fresh...Purvi called Kevin for breakfast...Kevin came down n was excited to see his favourite food...

Kevin:Woooow...my fav food aaluu kei paraatei...!Purvi tumnei to mujhe shaadi kei baat ka pelei din mei kush rak diya hei...!

Purvi:Hahaha haan...!

Kevin:Wesei thx sei to kaam nahi chalei ga...!

Purvi:Kiya matlab?

Kevin:Matlab...He went near her n kiss her on her cheek's...

Purvi:Kevin tum na kiss sei peeshei nahi hato gei...!

Kevi:Hahaha...

Thn the door bell ring's...

Purvi went to open...

Purvi:Ji aap koon?

Men:Ji mei post officer huun Kevin sir or Purvi mam keiliyei yei invitation card or red roses bejei gei hei...!

Purvi:Oh k thx!

Men:Ur Welx...ab mam yaha pei sign chai hei...Purvi sign n the men went...Purvi closed the door...!

Kevin:Kiya hua sweety?

Purvi:Kevin sanam nei hamarei liyei yei invitation card or red roses beijei hei...!

Kevin:Acha paro kiya lika hei?

Purvi start reading!

**Dear Kevi,**

**How r u?Happy wedding day...srry I can't come to ur wedding coz I was busy choosing my gown...I know u will be confused tht y im buying gown...I tell u thn...coz after the day of tmr it's my wedding day with Rehaan so I invited u both...!plz plz plz come thx...**

**Love.**

**Sanam...Rehaan...**

Purvi:Woow meri fd ki shaadi I would love to go!

Kevin:Ok!hum phir aaj sham ko shopping kiliyei chaleingei teek hei?

Purvi:Ok Jaanu!Mei puul upar room mei rak kei aati huun!

And she went...

* * *

><p>So how was it everyone haha nyc right I know it's short but seriously no time... i want at least 100 review's don't say tht im rude but all the time i have 0 reveiw's!is tht a story so plz...<p>

Bye&TC!:-P...


	11. Tum Mein Sirf Ek!(11)

Hi everyone this is me here again...!Thx for liking my story Aneefah n nehbar n her bff!

* * *

><p>Continue...<p>

* * *

><p>Purvi went to her room n put the flower's she smell the flower's they were so nyc smell...<p>

Purvi:Wow yei roses ki kush bu bari achi hei!

She put down the roses n went down again...

Kevin:Au Purvi beto tum hara hi intei zaar kar raha ta...

Purvi:Kiu merei bina nahi reh saktei ho kiya...?

Kevin:Sach bola tumnei nahi reh sakta mei!

Purvi:Acha mei bi nahi rehsakti tum harei bina...ab kau kana tanda ho jai ga...!

Kevin:Mujhe tum kilau gi...

Purvi:Haat nahi hei kiya?

Kevin:Agar tum kilau gi na to wapas ajain gei...

Purvi:Acha baba yei lo...

Kevin:Yei lo mei tumei kei la ta huun...

Purvi:Nahi Kevin mujhe buuk nahi hei...

Kevin:Arei esei kesei kana to tumei parei ga...

Purvi:Nahi Kevin tum kau...

Kevin:Tum teek to ho na...?

Purvi:Arei baba ofc...

Kevin:ACHA TEEK HEI...

After eating their breakfast Kevin went to watch TV n Purvi was just sitting...Kevin was watching n saw Purvi just sitting there...

Kevin:Purvi...

No response...again...

Kevin:Purvi...

Again no...

Kevin:Purviii...(Loudly this tym)

Purvi:Huh!Haan Jaanu kiya hua...?

Kevin:Tum kiya soch rahi ho sweety...?Mein keh raha ta ki tum waha kiu beiti ho yaha au na...!

Purvi:Nahi Kevin mei taki huun mei araam karnei jaa rahi huun...!

N she went upstair's to KeVi's room...Kevin tought there's something wrong going on with Purvi so he also went up...

In the room...Kevin entered n saw Purvi feeling unwell...

Kevin:Purvi...kiya hua tum teek to hona...?

Purvi:Haan Kevin mei teek huun bas tak gei ti...!

Kevin:Bar mujhe esa nahi lagta...

Purvi:Kiu?

Kevin:Purvi meinei suba sei deka hei ki jab sei tum wo roses raknei kei baat nichei ay tab tum bilkul aajeeb sa behave kar rahi ti...or to or tumnei kana bi nahi kaya...Jab mei TV deek raha ta tab tum esei hi beti ti wo bi unwell sei beet kar...?

Purvi:Kevin tumnei mujhe samaj liya...!

Kevin:Kiya matlab samaj liya...?

Purvi:Jaanu mera sar peet(stomach)bohot duk raha hei suba sei or to or vomit jesa bi feel kar rahi huun...!

N she start crying n hugged Kevin tightly...!

Kevin:Purvi tum ro mat tum yaha pei araam karo...!

N suddenly Purvi separate from the hug n coverd her mouth with both hand...N ran to the washroom...She ran n lock the door Kevin followed her knock the door again n again but she didn't open...!Than Kevin called Abhi...Abhi picked it up...

Abhi:Hello Kevin tumnei achaanak kiu call kiya...

Kevin:Sir aap call speaker mei rakiyei...(tensly)

Abhi:Acha acha karta huun...n he put the call on the speaker...everyone in the Bureau came near Abhi...

Abhi:Haan Kevin bolo...

Kevin:Sir Purvi ki halaat bohot karaab hei jab sei usnei wo roses room mei raknei ay tab sei wo bohot aajeeb sei feel kar rahi hei...or jab wo neechei ay to meinei ussei bola ki breakfast karlo to usnei mana karliya kei rahi ti ki usei book nahi hei...Jab mei TV deek raha ta tab wo sofa pei esei hi unwell sei bei te ti...jab mei room mei aya to usnei bataya ki uska peei or sar bohot duk raha hei or to or vomit sa bi feel kar rahi ti...!

Everyone:Kiya!(Shockly)...

Freddy:Sir kahi Purvi wo to nahi 9 to 10 month's tak hota hei...?(Hope u understand...)

Shreya:Nahi Freddy itni jaldi nahi hosak ta hei...

Ishita:Sir kahi usnei kuch ulti seej to nahi kaali hei...?

Kevin:Nahi Ishita usnei to suba sei kuch nahi kaya hei...!

Daya:To pir kiya hosak ta hei...?

Sachin:Ek min sir...Kevin tum nei kiya bola jab sei Purvi wo roses raknei gahi ti tab sei wo unwell sa behave kar rahi hei...right?!

Kevin:Haan Sachin...!

Abhi:Lekin wo roses beh jei kisnei...?

Kevin:Sir wo roses Purvi ki dost Sanam or Rehaan hamari shaadi ki mubarak kiliyei beejei tei...!

Daya:Oh!To iska matlab ki yei sab Sanam ya Rehaan nei kiya hei...?

Kevin:Nahi sir Sanam ya Rehaan esa nahi karsak tei...Purvi nei mujhe beitaya ta ki wo loog collage mei bohot achei freind's tei...!

Abhi:Lekin pir bi koi unei pasaara ho...?

Dushyant:Acha Kevin wo jo mera ek din sar juk raha ta tab tunei mujhe ek **Headstoch** tablet di ti wo zara Purvi ko dei to...!

Kevin:Nahi Dushyant wo tablet's expire ho gahi ti isliyei mei nei bin mei peeng di ti...!

Pankaj:To ab kiya karein gei...?

Shreya:Sir aap Purvi ko hospital lei jai yei ham sab waha poonch tei hei...!

Kevin:Teek hei mei Purvi ko City Hospital lei kei jata huun...!

N he cut the phone...

After a while Purvi came out...He ran to him...

Kevin:Sweety tum teek to hoona...?

Purvi:Nahi Kevin mujhe shakar ara hai hei or stomach bi bohot duk raha hei...!

Kevin:Acha tum yaha wait karo mei paani laata huun...!

He went to bring water n came back he was shocked to see tht Purvi was lying on the floor...he ran to her...!

Kevin:Purvii!Purvi ankei kolo Purvi...He touch her hand...Oh No!Yei to bohot garam hei or yei bihoosh bi hei mei jaldi sei isei hospital lei jaata huun...

* * *

><p>So how was it everyone haha nyc right I know it's short but seriously no time...N still i post next chp just guess wht happen?...i want at least 100 review's...<p>

Bye&TC!:-P...


	12. Tum Mein Sirf Ek!(12)

Hi everyone this is me here again...!

**And also my reviewer's thxx alottt!But guy's if i say so i don't get any reveiw's guy's this is my last warning u all bash on me evrytime...i promis tht if i didn't get 50 reveiw's tht i'll nt post next chp if i didn't still got any of them thn i'll jst leave ff n tht's my promis n last warning to all of u...!**

* * *

><p>Continue...<p>

* * *

><p>In the hospital...<p>

Kevin was outside n all the officer's...Kevin was crying badly...Purvi was in the room...After a while doc(doctor) came...Kevin rush to him n said...

Kevin:Doc Purvi kesi hei...?Wo teek to ho jai gee na...?(Worried n cryingly)...

Doc:Ji wo bilkul teek hei...

Abhi:Doc Purvi kiya hua hei...?

Doc:Ji unkei body mein hamei **Poison** mila hei...

All:Kiya **Poison**...

Kevin:Bar Doc esa kesa hosak ta hei...Purvi nei to suba sei kuch nahi kaya hei...!

Doc:Ji mujhe yei to nahi pata ki kesei poison aya hei unki body mein...bar yei pata hei ki wo poison hei **HeadStam** **Poison**...Or yei poison kisi insaan kei body mein tab jaata hei jab wo kuch kaha ra ho ya kuch smell kar raha ho...or hamei kuch nahi pata...

Daya:Kevin socho kahi na kahi Purvi nei kuch to kaya hoga ya kuch smell kiya hoga...!

Kevin:Nahi sir usnei suba sei kuch nahi kaya ta...bar smell...ha...Purvi nei Sanam or Rehaan kei beijei huei roses zaaruur smell kee tei...!

Abhi:Yes...tht's the point...us roses mei he poison hoga...Kevin tum apnei ghar jaakei wo roses Forensic Lab mei beej to...

Kevin:Bar sir Purvi...

Abhi:Purvi kiliyei Ishita or Shreya hei...

Kevin:Okay sir...!

Kevin went home n sent the roses to FL...

* * *

><p>In the FL...<p>

D.r Salu(Salunkei):Au Kevin au...

Kevin:Kiya hua sir...aap barei kush lag rahei hein...

Salu:Arei Kevin galat mat samaj na lekin mujhe pata chal cuka hei ki roses mein poison hei ki nahi usbaat ki kushi hein mujhe...

Kevin:Oh!Acha...

Acp:Salu...Tu batai ga kei ham yaha sei jain...

Salu:Arei acha na yaar bata ta huun...au mere saath...Tarika...

Salu:Boss...Abhi...ka shak's bilkul sahi nikla in roses mein poison hein...or wo poison jo doc nei bata ya ta...**HeadStam Poison**...

Acp:Kiya!

Salu:Haan boss...

Kevin:Sir matlab kisi nei Purvi ko jaan sei maar nei ki koshish kee hein...!

Acp:Haan or wo hei ya to Sanam ya Rehaan...

Kevin:Bar sir in dono mein sei koi nahi esa karsak taa hein...!

Acp:Kar saktaa hein Kevin...ho sakta hein...

Kevin:Teek hein sir ham chal kei deek tei hein...

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chap Promo...<strong>

**Kevin...Sachin...Kajal...n some other officer's go to Sanam's house...They bell the door ring...A girl open's it...Kevin was shocked to see her...**

**Kevin n the girl 2 gather:Tum...**

* * *

><p>So how was it everyone haha nyc right...N till i post next chp just guess wht will happen?...i want at least 100 review's...<p>

Bye&TC!:-P...


	13. Tum Mein Sirf Ek!(13)

Hi everyone this is me here again...!

**Guy's i'm saying tht after the next chp i'm leaving ff 4 evr n ya u all r lyk too mean to me...if i send u this all how will u feel...chee...shame on all of u...u r made from god but born from ur parent's...ofc thy had teached u something...respect kindness n ect...right?So plz this is my last warning if i'm here till next chp i would lyk u to change ur behaviour's n stop bashing on me i beg u all...!Accept Neha1 n Aneefah!**

* * *

><p>Continue...<p>

* * *

><p>Kevin n some other officer's go to Sanam n Rehaan's house...A girl open's the door n was shocked to see Kevin n 2 Kevin was...!<p>

Both:Tum...!

Sachin:Sir aap isei jaant tei hein...

Kevin:Jaant ta nahi yei meri college ki fd hein **Tania**...!

Tania:Hey Kevin long time no see...

Kevin:Hi!Wesei tum yaha kiya kar rahi ho...?

Tania:Arie mein kiya kar ruun gi...obviously yei mera ghar hein to yaha pei hi hongi na...!

Kevin:Kiya Sanam tumhari elder sis hei kiya...?

Tania:Haan yaad hein na mein nei tumhei college mein bata ya ta...!

**Flashback...**

**Kevin:Wesei tum akei li ho ya koi tumharei saath reh ta hei...**

**Tania:Mein yaha London mein reh ti huun or meri ek elder sis bi hei wo Mumbai mein reh ti hein...!**

**Kevin:Oh Acha...!**

**Flashback End's...**

Kevin:Oh haan mujhe yaad aya...Wesei tum yaha kiya kar rahi ho tum to London mein reh ti hona...?

Tania:Haan di ki shaadi honei wali hein to yaha 2 week's kei liyei aa gei...!

Kevin:Shaadi sei yaad aya ki tumhari Sanam sei ham milnei ay hei...

Tania:Di sei...magar yei loog koon hein..tumhare fd's hei kiya...?

Kevin:Arei nahi...Ham C.I.D walei hein...

Tania:Haa!C.I.D walei mere gar pei...

Kevin:Haan kiu?

Tania:Tum C.I.D walei ho kiya...?

Kevin:Haha!Haan...!

Tania:Andar au na wait mein di ko boola ti huun...

Kevin:K!

Tania:Diiii...Diiii...

Sanam:Haan Tania kiya hua or door pei koon hein...?

Tania:Diiii...Kevin aya hei apni team kei saath tum sei milnei...!

Sanam:Acha aa tee huun...!

Rehaan:Koon hein Tania...he saw C.I.D team n said...

Rehaan:Aap loog yaha kiya hua sir...?

Sanam also came...

Kevin:Yei sawaal aap ek duus rei sei puushi yei...!

Rehnam:Kiya matlab...?

Sachin:Matlab yei ki tum dono nei Purvi ko jaan sei maar ni ki koshis kee hein...!

Rehnam:Kiya...!(Shockly)

Ishita:Jee haan...

Sanam:Bar esa kesa hosakta hein...?

Sachin:Yei sawaal apnei aap sei puuchi yei...!Kiu maar ni ki koshis ki un roses pei poison daal kei...?

Sanam:Sir ham nei esa kuch nahi kiya hei...!

Kevin:Deko tum dono...mujhe pata hein ki tum dono Purvi kei ache fd's tei...bar esa kiu kiya tum dono nei...

Rehaan:Sir ham nei esa kuch nahi kiya hein...!

Kevin:To fir un roses mein wo poison kesei aya...?

Sanam:Sach mein sir hamein kuch nahi pata...ham...ham Purvi ko balei hi kiu maarnei shaangei...?

Tania:Haan Kevin...di sahi kei rahi hein...!

Kevin:Jat tak hamei sabuut nahi mil jaataa tab tak ham kuch nahi keh sak tei...Purei ghar ko achei tara shaan maro...

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chp's Promo...<strong>

**Sachin was finding something...Suddenly he saw a pack of drug...**

**Sachin:Sir...**

**Kevin:Haan Sachin bolo...OMG!Drug...**

**Suddenly they heard Ishita's voice...**

**Ishita:Aaaaaa...!**

**Sachin+Kevin:Ishita...!**

**In the Bureau...**

**Kevin:Sir mujhe nahi lagta hein ki yei sab Sanam ya Rehaan nei kiya hein...**

**Promo End's...**

* * *

><p>So how was it everyone haha nyc right...N till i post next chp just guess wht will happen?...i want at least 100 review's...<p>

Bye&TC!:-P...


	14. Tum Mein Sirf Ek!(14)

Hi everyone this is me here again...!

**Guy's evn som ppl's dn't bash on me but thy still fight!Thy say's tht no 1 bash on me...plz mind ur own busniess those ppl's...!**

* * *

><p>Continue...<p>

* * *

><p>They all search the house...Sachin was in the kitchn n searching n suddenly he found an pack of <strong>Drug's<strong>...

Sachin:Sir...

Kevin:Haan Sachin bolo...**OMG!Drug's!**

Sachin:Haan sir mujhe yaha sei mila hei yei packet...

Suddenly a girl shout's...

Kevin+Sachin:**Ishita...!**

Thy run to the room whr thy heard Ishita shout's n see's she's disappeared...

Sachin:Yeip Ishita kaha chali gahi hei?(Worridly)

Kevin:Pata nahi...

Sachin:Sir wo dekiyei bed pei ek chitti pari hein!

Sachin took the letter and read it out...

**Dear C.I.D Team...**

**Haha!Mujhe pata hein ki tum loog Ishita ko duunt rahei ho...Lekin kiya karuun Purvi ko to nahi kuch hua to socha ki kiu na Ishita ko kidnapp kar kei tum sab loog ko pasa luun...arei doston...Jat tak Purvi mere paas 5 din kei andar andar nahi ai na...to samaj leina yei Ishita to gei...!**

**Best Wishes,**

**xxxxx**

Sachin:Sir Ishita kidnapp ho gei hei...!

Kevin:Chalo neechei chalo...!

They both went down n Kajal was waiting there...

Kajal:Kiya hua sir hamei Ishita ki awaaz ai ti wo kaha hein...?

Kevin:Ishita kidnapp ho gei hein...

Kajal:Kiya!

Sachin:Haan or yei sab yato Sanam ya Rehaan nei meri biwi ko kidnapp kiya hein!

Sanam:Nahi sir ham Ishita ko kiu kidnapp karein gei...?

Kevin:Kiu kei tum loog chatei ho ki Purvi tum loogo kei paas aa jai...

Rehaan:Nahi sir esa nahi hein...!

Sachin:Yei to Salunke Sir hee batain gei...

* * *

><p>In the Bureau...<p>

Kevin:Sir mujhe nahi lagta ki yei sab Sanam ya Rehaan nei kiya hein!

Acp:Kiu tumein esa kiu lagta hein...?

Kevin:Kiu kei Purvi nei mujhe bataya ta ki woo loog College mein bff tei...

Acp:To esa bi hosakta hein na ki Purvi study mein achi ti or wo loog jealous hotei tei!

Kevin:Nahi sir Purvi nei mujhe bataya ta ki wo dono bi bohot achei tei study mein...plz sir mera wish vaas kari yei...!

Abhi:Sir mujhe lagta hein ki Kevin sahi kei raha hein...!

Daya:Haan sir...mera dil kei raha ki ham galat hein...mera matlab ki ham jin par shak kar rahein hein wo loog Khooni ya Kidnapper's nahi hein...!

Acp:Teek hein Daya!Agar tum sab ka yei hee maan na hein to teek hein lekin shayad wo Khooni unei pasa raha ho...!

Kevin:Haan sir mujhe bi esa hi lagta hein...

Acp:Teek hein Daya...Abhi...Shreya...or Sachin tum loog Sanam or Rehaan ko Hospital lei jau...

Kevin:Bar wo kiu sir...

Acp:Wo tumei baath mein pata chalei ga...

* * *

><p>In the hospital...In the room...<p>

Kevin:Purvi kesi ho...?

Purvi:Ab...mein...teek huun...tum kesei ho?

Kevin:Bilkul teek nahi...

Purvi:Kiu kiya hua tumei bokaar hein ya sar mein dart hein ya kiya hua hein batau na...?(Tensly)

Kevin:Purvi relax...mein isliyei teek nahi huun kiu kei ghar mein tumharei haath kei alu kei paratei...romance...or really boring feel karta huun...kiu kei tum nahi ho...

Purvi:Oh!Tum fikar math karo wesei bi doc nei bola hein ki kal mein ghar jaa sakti huun na!

Kevin:Ok Sweet Heart...Lekin esei nahi...!

Purvi:To kesei...

Kevin:Kiss...

Purvi:Kevin no...

Kevin:Purvi plzzz...!

Purvi:OK!

Kevin moved closer to Purvi n kissed her lip's pateinly...But suddenly the door opened n Kevin left her...

Sanam:Purviii...tum teek to hona...(While running to her n saying)

Rehaan:Purvi...yei sab kesei hua?

Sanam started crying...

Sanam:Purvi tu jei pata hein ki kal hamri shaadi honei lagi ti...Lekin jab tera pata chala hamnei shaadi cancel kar li...!

Purvi:Bar kiu...?

Rehaan:Kiu kei ham apni bff kei bina shaadi nahi karsak tei...

Sanam:Haan Purvi tum hamari behen ho...or tum mujhe ek behen ki tara Rehaan kei ghar lei jau gi...(Cryingly)

Purvi stared crying...

Purvi:Sanam...tum jesei dost mera matlab ki behen or bayi kabi is dunya mein nahi mil saktei hein...

Rehaan:Purvi...tum araam karo ab ham chaltei hein...

Purvi:Ok!

Sanam:Apna diyaan rakna Purvi...

Purvi:Ok Sanam tum fikar mat karo...

Sanam kissed Purvi's forehead n they both went...

Purvi:Chalo Kevin ab tum bi jau...

Kevin:Ok sweet heart diyaan rakna...!

Purvi:Ofc i will!

N Kevin went...

* * *

><p><strong>Nxt Chp's Promo...<strong>

**Kevin:Sir hamein yei shitti Bureau kei bahaar mili hei...**

**Acp:Kevin yei deko is pei last naam to nahi hein lekin 5 xxxxx(crosses)hein...**

**Daya:Sir matlab yei sab usnei kiya hein...!**

**Acp:Haan Daya...**

**Promo Finish...**

* * *

><p>So how was it everyone haha nyc right...N till i post next chp just guess wht will happen?...i want at least 100 review's...<p>

Bye&TC!:-P...


End file.
